


Cuando el pasado toca la puerta

by LeoGirlConst



Series: Traiciones, desencantos y perdones [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado dieciséis años desde que Barry se fue de Central City. ¿Qué ha pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué fue del velocista? ¿Y Harrison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando el pasado toca la puerta

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz por décima vez en el día mientras terminaba de escuchar a la directora.

—Ok—aceptó—. Iré a traer a Hayley en unos minutos. Lamentó los inconvenientes que les haya causado.

Cerró el celular dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. Hayley era una chica problemática pero inteligente y bastante malcriada. Probablemente a causa de el; que siempre le da lo que quiere aún no se lo merezca.

Pero; ¿qué puede hacer? Hayley era su princesa consentida. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió de su oficina azotando la puerta con brusquedad.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó Caitlin cuando pasó por el Cortex.

Su adorada doctora Snow, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y dispuesta a ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesitara.

—¿Hayley otra vez?—inquirió Cisco entrando al Cortex.

Y como olvidarse de Cisco Ramón, la persona a quien quería como un hijo, sin ellos probablemente hubiera terminado en la locura y el alcohol.

—Si—concedió—, volvió a ser suspendida y esta vez; no quiero saber porque—dictaminó.

—Solo no se olvide que hoy tenemos a los pasantes nuevos—le recordó Caitlin.

Harrison solamente asintió mientras salía de la sala en dirección al estacionamiento de los laboratorios. Conforme caminaba varias personas lo saludaban, ingenieros, doctores y demás que trabajaban ahí. Una vez en el estacionamiento se apresuró a encontrar su automóvil y prenderlo para ir por su hija y llegar a tiempo para recibir a los nuevos.

Las calles estaban medio vacías, le sorprendía el hecho de que Hayley hubiera conseguido ser suspendida a segunda hora de la jornada.

Llego a la prestigiosa escuela en un par de minutos. Los portones se abrieron incluso antes de que pudiera pronunciar quién era y a qué iba. Se preparó para cualquier cosa que le pudieran decir de su hija.

—La directora me está esperando para hablar—anunció con la secretaria.

La mujer apenas despego la vista de su celular y le indicó que podía pasar. No sin antes sonreírle coquetamente y mover las cejas. Requirió de todo su autocontrol para no rodar los ojos.

Agradeció escuetamente y procedió a entrar a la ya conocida oficina de la decana. La cabellera rubia teñida de su hija lo recibió como primera vista, ls bomba de chicle reventó en esos momentos. Suspiró profundamente, no entendía porque Hayley se comportaba de esa manera.

—Buenos días doctor Wells—la mujer detrás del escritorio de caoba le saludo seriamente—. Lamento haberlo hecho venir.

—No hay problema directora Tobago—negó—, ¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez?

—¿Porque no le pregunta a Hayley? Estoy segura de que ella puede decirle con todo detalle que ha sucedido—dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia.

—No es mi culpa que los demás no entiendan que no deben meterse conmigo—murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Pero si es su culpa haberlos golpeado hasta dejar inconsciente a uno de sus compañeros—sentenció.

—¿Él se encuentra bien?—habló Harrison.

—Solamente fue el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente—informó—, pero su hija será suspendida de la institución por dos semanas.

—Estoy seguro de que puede ser menos tiempo—murmuró ganándose una mala mirada de su hija.

—Ese sería el caso si hubiera sido la primera vez. No la quinta en solo este mes—dictaminó tajante—. Lo siento doctor Wells, serán dos semanas y después estará bajo observación. Buenos días y que pase una buena mañana.

Harrison entendió la indirecta y con una seña hizo que su hija se levantara y caminara a la salida con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Me dirás exactamente porque te peleaste? No más mentiras–le dijo apenas subieron al carro.

—Me molestaban de nuevo con mi madre—susurró en apenas un murmullo.

Harrison se quedó callado; sabia cuanto le dolía el tema a Hayley y como lo abordaba. Recordaba llevarla a terapia varías veces durante su niñez y como lloro aquella vez que le contó la verdad.

—Eso no importa ya—se rindió—, apenas tienes tiempo de llegar a casa y cambiarte por algo decente.

Murmuró mirando de soslayo la ropa de Hayley. Llevaba una playera negra arriba del ombligo y unos pantalones rotos de las rodillas junto con unos tenis gastados.

—¿Te refieres a un vestido?—gruñó cuando vio el asentimiento de Harrison.

—Hoy llegan los nuevos pasantes a los laboratorios y tengo que estar allí paga recibirlos—apretó el acelerador tomando la desviación a su casa.

Quitó el seguro del coche cuando aparcaron y la miro fugazmente dándole a entender que tenía apenas unos minutos para cambiarse. La chica corrió dentro y se perdió de la vista del mayor. Regresó apenas dos minutos después, ataviada con un vestido negro entallado en la cintura y unos tacones rojos. El científico suspiró sabiendo que eso era lo más elegante que conseguirá de Hayley.

Arrancó apenas subió y tomo la ruta más rápida a los laboratorios. Cuando aparcaron habían al menos cinco coches nuevos y dos autobuses fuera; entro rápidamente seguido de su hija y suspiró cuando vio que apenas estaban bajando.

Entró al Cortex siendo recibido por Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, el doctor Stein y para su sorpresa también se encontraba Hartley. Sonrió a modo de saludo y se puso en la fila con ellos para recibir a los nuevos. Hayley se pegó a una pared tratando de volverse invisible.

—Ya están aquí—suspiró Caitlin al ver que las puertas del elevador se abrían.

Del aparato salieron al menos siete personas, que serían los posa ates con mejores notas y que trabajarían codo a codo con los mayores, que eran ellos.

—Buenos días muchachos—saludó el científico—Mi nombre es Harrison Wells fundador y director de los laboratorios. Aunque debo suponer que me conocen—las risas se escucharon.

—Yo soy la doctora Caitlin Snow, directora del área de investigaciones médicas—sonrió para calmar los nervios.

—Mi nombre es Cisco Ramón—habló el latino—, yo soy el jefe de ingeniería.

—Yo soy Ronnie Raymond, soy ingeniero industrial y me verán seguido por aquí—fue lo único que dijo.

—Mi nombre es Martin Stein—la presentación del profesor fue aún más corta.

—Hartley—y quien se llevó la corona fue el físico.

Harrison miró a los muchachos, muchos estaban rezagados casi dentro del ascensor, mientras que pocos de ellos se habían acercado un poco más.

—Porque no se presentan para que luego les digamos en que área están—sugirió con esperanza de calmarlos.

—Mi nombre es Elizabeth Mayer—habló la primera, una rubia de ojos azules.

—Yo soy Ellen Hayes—una castaña de ojos miel—, espero llevarme bien con todos—murmuró levemente.

—Olsen Huges—continuó un chico bajito de apariencia desaliñada.

—Alex Amell—habló con voz clara y fuerte sin atisbo de nerviosismo—, 16 años y vengo del MIT.

Captó la mirada sorprendida de Caitlin al ver a un graduado tan joven. Cisco sonrió pensando en la buena elección que había hecho.

—Amanda Verox—una pelirroja petulante rompió el silencio—mejor promedio de mi universidad.

Alzó una ceja con incredulidad, todos los reunidos eran los mejores promedios y los más talentosos.

—George Garret—habló con voz profunda—díganme G.G.

Las miradas se centraron en la última persona por presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Eira Williams—castaña, delgada y algo alta; con unos ojos azules impresionantes—, buenos días—saludó por último.

—Muy bien señores y señoritas—habló Cisco—les diré a continuación como quedaron distribuidos.

—Antes de todo—empezó Caitlin—deben sentirse orgullosos ya que han sido seleccionados como los mejores.

—Alex, George y Ellen estarán conmigo en ingeniería—le hizo una seña de que se apartaran del grupo—, Amanda y Olsen la doctora Snow estará muy contenta de tenerles—Caitlin les sonrió dulcemente—. Y Elizabeth y Eira trabajarán con el doctor Wells.

—Buena suerte muchachos.


End file.
